Wilder Ghul
Feral ghoul reaver Feral ghoul roamer Feral trooper ghoul Glowing one Glowing trooper ghoul Glowing ghoul jumpsuit Overseer Vault dweller Vault security guard Vault security officer Vault technician |game5 =FO4 |articles5 =Wilder Ghul |game6 = FOBOS |articles6 = Glowing one |game7 =FOS |articles7 =Wilder Ghul |game8 = VB |articles8 = Wilder Ghul#Ewiger Wanderer }} Wilde Ghule (auch bekannt als Hirnlose Zombies,'In-game name in ''Fallout.[1] 'Ghul Crazies,'In-game name in Fallout 2.[1] 'Wilde Nekrotische Post-Menschen,'Doctor Barrows terminal entry in Fallout 3. '''Zombies oder einfach Wilde) sind Ghule die ihre Fähigkeit zum rationalen Handeln und Denken verloren haben und äußerst aggressiv sind. Dies stellt auch einen der Gründe für die Diskriminierung zivilisierter Ghule durch andere Ödländer dar. Hintergrund Biologie Die Gehirn-Struktur eines wilden Ghuls legt die Vermutung nahe, dass die Fähigkeit der Regeneration, über die "normale" Ghule verfügen, sich nicht auf die Gehirnregionen erstreckt, die für die höheren Denkprozesse zuständig sind. Dieses Phänomen wurde vom Ghul-Wissenschaftler Barrows erforscht und ist unter dem Namen "Wilde Post-Nekrotische Dystrophie" ''bekannt. Trotz ihrem Mangel an höherer Hirnfunktion, die sie als Menschen hatten, sind einige Wilde Ghule, wie z.B. die ghulifizierten Security Officers aus Vault 34, dennoch in der Lage, einfache Sprachfetzen zu grölen. Diese Fähigkeit haben auch die Troggs aus The Pitt. Es kann also davon ausgegangen werden, dass das Sprachzentrum trotz des fortgeschrittenen Verfalls noch relativ in Takt ist. Auf Grund des kritischen Zustandes ihrer Gehirne sind die Wilden Ghule äußerst verwahrlost und abgemagert. Es ist bisher unklar, ob dies einen neurobiologischen oder psychologischen Ursprung hat, allerdings konnte festgestellt werden, dass aus der Gesellschaft ausgeschlossene oder in Isolation lebende Ghule eher zur "Verwilderung" neigen. Es ist auch denkbar, dass es sich bei der "''Wilden Post-Nekrotischen Dystrophie" um einen schleichenden Prozess handelt, der irgendwann alle Ghule betrifft. Dem entgegen steht allerdings die Tatsache, dass viele Ghule, die während des Großen Krieges entstanden und somit über 200 Jahre alt sind, keinerlei Anzeichen von "Verwilderung" erkennen lassen. Eine weitere Theorie besagt, dass die Degenerationsrate von verschiedenen sozialen und persönlichen Aspekten der betroffenen Ghule abhängt bzw. diese beeinflussen. Wie normale Ghule sind Wilde Ghule nicht nur extrem resistent gegenüber Radioaktivität, sie werden durch diese auch geheilt. Dies kann bei einem Angriff eines Leuchtenden in der Nähe anderer Ghule beobachtet werden. M.A.R.Go.T. gibt zudem Auskunft darüber, dass Wilde Ghule keinerlei eigene Körperwärme abgeben. Verhalten Wilde Ghule bevorzugen oft dunkle, kühle Behausungen wie z.B. Kellerräume oder U-Bahnanlagen. Sie verlassen diese nur zur Jagd. Allerdings ist der Glaube, dass Wilde Ghule das Licht fürchten und meiden, falsch. Isabella Prouds Forschungen ergaben, dass es sich dabei um einen Mythos handelt. Ein Musterbeispiel dafür ist der Warrington-Güterbahnhof. Auch im Mojave-Ödland sind viele Wilde Ghule während des Tages im Freien unterwegs. Wilde Ghule sind Nomaden und ziehen als solche von Ort zu Ort und ernähren sich dabei von Aas oder Beute, die sie unterwegs finden. Während der Wanderung greifen sie alle nicht-Ghul Lebewesen an. Wilde Ghule kommunizieren untereinander mittels Schnaufen und Krächzen. Wenn sie andere Lebewesen oder potenzielle Beute entdecken, schreien sie auf, um andere Ghule zu alarmieren und gehen dann gemeinsam zum Angriff über. Es gibt unter den Ghulen keine Rangordnung und eine Attacke verläuft ohne jegliche Taktik, dafür aber umso rasender. Auf Grund dieser Angriffsweise besteht besonders in engen und abgeschlossenen Bereichen wie z.B. der Vault 34 die Gefahr, einfach überrannt zu werden. Wilde Ghule benutzen in der Regel keine Waffen, sondern greifen mit bloßen Händen bzw. Klauen an. Allerdings benutzen die Ghule in Camp Searchlight ihre Schusswaffen zum Angriff. Dies liegt wahrscheinlich an der Tatsache, dass diese Ghule erst kurz im Zustand der "Verwilderung" leben und deshalb ihre Gehirne noch nicht schwer geschädigt wurden. Wilde Ghule sind nicht sonderlich schlau. Sie bewegen sich jedoch meist in Gruppen und bleiben dabei nahe an radioaktiv verstrahlten Gebieten, was für eine gewisse Intelligenz oder einen latent vorhandenen Überlebensinstinkt spricht. Ghulmaske Eine interessante Tatsache bezüglich des Verhaltens Wilder Ghule ist, dass sie sich mit recht einfachen Mitteln täuschen lassen. Die Ghul Maske ist eigentlich nichts anderes als der ausgehölte Kopf eines Ghuls, aber dieses Item verhindert, dass die Wilden Ghule den Spieler angreifen, da sie ihn als einen der ihren erkennen. Während man die Ghul Maske trägt (oder einen Stealth Boy benutzt) kann man das Verhalten der Wilden Ghule sehr gut beobachten. Die Ghule schnüffeln in der Luft, bücken sich auf der Suche nach Nahrung oder zucken spastisch mit ihren Gliedmaßen. Sie zeigen in der Anwesenheit des Spielers, wenn dieser die Ghul Maske trägt, Zeichen von Verwirrtheit, so als könnten sie spüren, dass etwas in ihrer Nähe nicht stimmt. Sollte der Spieler dabei den Ghulen zu nahekommen, "erschnüffeln" sie ihn als Mensch und greifen dann unbarmherzig an. Wenn der Spieler die Maske nicht abnimmt oder die Ghule provoziert, wird er auch nicht angegriffen. Die Ghul Maske kann der Spieler von Roy Phillips erhalten. Varianten Wilder Ghul 180x150px|right Wilde Ghule (auch bekannt unter den Namen "verrückte Ghule" oder "hirnlose Ghule") sind die Standard-Variante der Wilden Ghule. Sie sind nur mit einem Paar Shorts bekleidet und sind schwächer als die menschlichen Standard-Gegner. Sie können mit ein bis zwei gezielten Kopfschüssen aus jeder Schusswaffe oder mit einem platzierte Schlag einer Nahkampfwaffe ausgeschaltet werden. Auch wenn sie mit ohrenbetäubendem Schreien und hoher Geschwindigkeit angreifen sind sie doch nur in der Überzahl oder bei niedriger Level-Stufe eine Gefahr für den Spieler. Einige Ghule unterscheiden sich je nach Typ durch ihre Körperfarbe. Die unterschiedlichen Farben rühren daher, dass die Menschen vor ihrer Ghulifizierung auch unterschiedliche Hautfarben hatten. Streunender Wilder Ghul 180x150px|right Einige streunende wilde Ghule im Ödland der Hauptstadt tragen noch Teile alter Kampfrüstungen und sind um einiges widerstandsfähiger als die Standard-Variante. Sie vertragen wesentlich mehr Schaden, bevor sie zu Boden gehen. Es ist möglich, dass es sich bei dieser Variante um U.S. Soldaten handelt, die in voller Kampfmontur ghulifiziert wurden. Allerdings erscheinen streunende wilde Ghule auch in der Mojave-Wüste nicht anders als die Standard-Ghule. Sie sind nicht sehr häufig anzutreffen. Sie können in bis zu 5-köpfigen Gruppen gefunden werden, zumeist in Gebieten mit hoher Ghul-Population (z.B. im Geschichtsmuseum). Leuchtender Leuchtende oder "luminöse nekrotische Post-Menschen" (nach der Theorie von Barrows) sind Ghule, die so viel Radioaktivität absorbiert haben, dass sie im Dunkeln grünlich leuchten. Sie sind lebende Strahlungsspeicher. Im Tageslicht sehen sie aus als ob sie nur sehr blasse Ghule sind. In der Dunkelheit glühen sie allerdings hellgrün und ihr Skelett ist wie auf einem Röntgenbild deutlich zu erkennen. Ein getöteter Leuchtender explodiert und gibt dabei einen Schwall an radioaktiver Strahlung frei, der jeden in unmittelbarer Nähe schädigt. Sie werden auch von anderen nicht-wilden Ghulen als überlegen erachtet und gehören zu den seltensten Ghul-Varianten. Es gibt einige Leuchtende in der Kernregion die sich ihre Intelligenz und Fähigkeit zum menschlichen Handeln erhalten haben, allerdings scheint es, als ob alle Leuchtenden im Ödland der Hauptstadt und im Mojave-Ödland, mit Ausnahme von Jason Bright, "verwildert" sind. Die Leuchtenden aus Fallout 3 und Fallout: New Vegas verfügen zudem über die Fähigkeit, eine radioaktive Druckwelle von ihrem Körper auszusenden, der sie und in der Nähe befindende Ghule heilt und Feinde gleichzeitig schädigt. Leuchtende werden meist von einer Gruppe Standard-Ghulen begleitet, die sie verehren und auf Grund der von ihnen ausgehenden Strahlung sehr schätzen. In Los sind die Leuchtenden Anhänger der Church of the Lost, einem Ghul-Kult der sich dem Schutz der Secret Vault gewidmet hat. Interessanterweise sind sie weniger anfällig für Radioaktivität als ihre glühenden Brüder im Ödland der Hauptstadt und der Mojave-Wüste. Plündernder Wilder Ghul 180x150px|right Plündernde Wilde Ghule erscheinen mit dem Fallout 3 Add-Ons Broken Steel und Point Lookout und können im Mojave-Ödland in Fallout: New Vegas angetroffen werden. Ihre Kampfkraft übersteigt die anderer Ghule bei weitem und sie sind durch Teile einer verrosteten Metallrüstung geschützt. Sie attackieren Feinde mit radioaktiven Fleischbrocken, die sie aus ihren schwelenden Körpern reißen und wie eine Granate werfen. Sie sind extrem widerstandsfähig, verfügen über eine der höchsten Trefferpunktzahl aller Feinde im Spiel und können sogar einen direkten Treffer mit einem Fat Man überstehen. Ihre Nahkampfattacken können, ähnlich denen der Todeskrallen, den Spielercharakter ein gutes Stück zurückwerfen, verstümmeln und in kurzer Zeit töten. Sumpfghul Sumpfghule sind wilde Ghule die nur in den Sümpfen von Point Lookout anzutreffen sind. Sie tragen wie ihre Verwandten im Ödland der Hauptstadt lediglich ein Paar Shorts und man kann davon ausgehen, dass sich bei ihnen um Sumpfbewohner handelt, die ihre Pungafrüchte nicht essen wollten. Sie können in Massen in dem Gebiet um das Turtledove Detention Camp gefunden werden. Sie sind von gräulicher Farbe und sind schwächer als normale Wilde Ghule, stellen jedoch in Gruppen immer noch eine Gefahr dar. Ewiger Wanderer right|80x120px Die ewige Wanderschaft ist eine Art der Bestrafung für Ghule aus dem Reservat dar. Den Verurteilten wird der gesamte persönliche Besitz, inklusive der Kleidung, abgenommen und er wird in das Ödland hinausgeschickt. Kein Ghul kam je aus der Ewigen Wanderschaft zurück (Als einzig bekannter Ghul wurde Otto Stead nach dem Exil aus dem Reservat von Governor Dogde am Hoover-Staudamm gerettet). Eine andere Quelle der Ewigen Wanderer in Boulder ist der Krater, den Überresten von NORAD. Nicht alle Ewigen Wanderer enden als Skorpionfutter. Einige Wenige, die länger als ein Jahr im Ödland überleben, wandern weiter auf ihrer endlosen Suche nach Fleisch. Durch die Einsamkeit, die Wüstensonne und die hohe Strahlung verlieren die meisten von ihnen den Verstand. Sie sehen aus wie wandernde, von der Sonne ausgebleichte Gestalten aus verfaultem Fleisch. Ihre Haut wurde durch die Einflüsse des Ödlands zu zerfetztem Leder und sie sind mehr Zombie als alle anderen Ghul-Arten. Vorkommen Wilde Ghule erscheinen in Fallout ("mindless ghouls"), Fallout 2, ("ghoul crazies"), Fallout 3 (hier werden sie zum ersten Mal als "Wilde Ghule" bezeichnet), Fallout: New Vegas, Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel und Van Buren (als "Ewige Wanderer"). Bugs * Plündernde Wilde Ghule können für kurze Zeit unverwundbar sein. Obwohl sie im V.A.T.S. anvisiert werden können, verfehlen alle Schüsse. Sollte das passieren, schießt auf die Beine, benutzt Granaten oder die Ghulmaske. Von diesem Bug betroffene Ghuls können an unkontrolliertem Zittern erkannt werden. * Wenn ein Plündernder Wilder Ghul euch mit radioaktiven Fleischbrocken bewirft, kann es vorkommen, dass dieser bereits vor dem Wurf explodiert. Der Ghul führt den Wurf dennoch zu Ende. * Wenn ein Plündernder Wilder Ghul mit dem Plasmagewehr getötet wird und sich sein Körper in einen Aschehaufen verwandelt, behält dieser manchmal die grüne Aura bei, die den Ghul vor seinem Tod umgegeben hat. * In manchen Fällen verhalten sich Wilde Ghule nicht feindselig, auch wenn die Ghulmaske nicht vom Spieler getragen wird. Sie greifen dann nur an, wenn sie provoziert werden. * Plündernde Wilde Ghule in Point Lookout bewerfen euch mit radioaktiven Fleischbrocken, diese explodieren jedoch nicht immer. Ein roter Pfeil zeigt dann die Position an und im Kontextmenü erscheint die Beschriftung "radioactive gore". Somit ist es möglich, das Fleisch als Gegenstand aufzunehmen, der explodiert, wenn er aus dem Itemmenü fallengelassen wird. * Plündernde Wilde Ghule können gelegentlich unkontrolliert zittern, wobei sie ohne V.A.T.S. ausgesprochen schwer zu treffen sind. Am häufigsten lässt sich dies bei den Ghulen im Eisenbahntunnel zur Adams Air Force Base beobachten. Sounds * Alarmierter Wilder Ghul * Leuchtender strahlt eine radioaktive Welle aus Galerie Feral ghoul reaver.jpg|Streunender wilder Ghul Fallout3GlowingOne02.jpg|Ein Leuchtender Fallout3GlowingOne.jpg|Ein Leuchtender, der eine radioaktive Welle ausstrahlt. Sun of Atom.jpg|Ein freundlicher Leuchtender Sonne des Atoms Meat_and_Ethyl.jpg|Meat und Ethyl in Der Ausschlachter Stefan friendly.jpg|Ein eingesperrter Stefan in den Red Racer-Fabrik's CEO Büros. Atoms Champion.jpg|Ein freundlicher plündernder wilder Ghul Champion des Atoms in dem Kloster des Ewigen Lichts Samuel.jpg|Leuchtender Samuel nahe Isabella Prouds Lager Swamp ghouls trappers shack.jpg|Gruppe aus Sumpfghulen, eingesperrt im Keller der Fallenstellerhütte. Feral_ghoul_attacking.jpg|Ein angreifender wilder Ghul. Fo3 radioactive gore.png|Radioaktive Keile, geworfen von Plünderern. Einzelnachweise en:Feral ghoul ja:Feral ghoul pl:Zdziczały Ghul pt:Feral ghoul ru:Дикий гуль uk:Дикий гуль zh:狂屍鬼 Kategorie:Fallout 3 Kreaturen Kategorie:Broken Steel Kreaturen Kategorie:Point Lookout Kreaturen